warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Even So/@comment-15560748-20150824185859
competition post SPOILERS SEVEN ~~ So Gingersnap is basically "half-dead" now, like one of those Dauntless fighters from Divergent. But we can definitely see how much Gingersnap actually changed, from Lash's POV. Also, the part when Embers comes was really sweet. We get the inside to Lash's mind that we don't get from her POV usually. I have a feeling that if there were ships here, it might be Embers/Lash, though Lash doesn't strike me as the type of cat to love really quickly. EIGHT ~~ Again, we can see Lash's opinions shining through. I like the way you wrote it, so we kinda get what she's feeling. NINE ~~ Again, we HAVE to kill pointless cats cuz the overseer said so. I kind like Harvey though. Because he seems understanding to Lash, and they really get each other. We learn a lot about him from this one chapter, which is good :) I kinda think this chapter went a bit too fast when Bear's murder is happening, but it may be because I'm reading too fast TEN ~~ Yay, Faith!! <333 Okay, so Lash decides to dig a hole in the middle of the wall? I have a feeling that it's not just for looking at te stars, but to escape. Maybe Lash will escape from the overseer? Faith is pretty faithful and loyal to Lash. She listens to her without a word of pbjection, but I think she thinks that's because Lash wants the very best for her, which is true ELEVEN ~~ Okay, so the overseer summons all the hunters to take most of them away from Lash? Gingersnap also seems like a really interesting character, now that he's like a walking zombie to Lash. (... THE MESSENGER WAS SHADOW!!...) TWELVE ~~ So now, they're all traitors, and Lash finally realizes that no one was actually under her command. She was dead wrong. And something else will go wrong too, I just have a feeling. THIRTEEN ~~ Faith is really sweet. And I can tell how upset Lash is by Faith being taken. So Millie and Buzz are gonna escape, huh? Something will go wrong (again) probably for a plot twist. I wish them best of luck. FOURTEEN ~~ YES FAITH AND MILLIE AND BUZZ ESCAPED :D But they're tiny kits, how could they not catch them? I liked this chapter, it was a kind of cliffhanger. I want to read more, which is good :) FIFTEEN ~~ So more cats go out. Blackflight and Blaze <3 But I can see that Blaze is really loyal to Lash and Blackflight; he'll do anything for the little kit. I like how the story is progressing. You leave the story on cliffhangers so that we're all interested in finding out what happens next. SIXTEEN ~~ I like Embers. He's a sweet tom (Embers/Lash xD) I think that Lash is still pretty upset with the traitors, but also pretty pleased that Faith, Millie, Buzz, Blackflight, and Blaze managed to escape. I get Lash's motives, she wishes she had died, and the overseer let her live. But she cares for all her hunters, and wants them to get out of their miserable world. SEVENTEEN ~~ This chapter was pretty intense. NO FAITHHH I love that kit <3 Anyway, I had a question about Blue - first you say Blue's tom, then a she-cat. Is she/he a tom or a she-cat? xD But I can kinda feel Lash's grief. No cat should be murdered like that. Because they're innocent. It's crazy. But I liked the chapter ery much :) EIGHTEEN ~~ (Embers/Lash) Anyway, this was a sweet chapter. because Embers is teaching Lash to forget but remember and stuff. Lash learned something new and (in a way) so did I :) NINETEEN ~~ It was a pretty short capter, but a really good one though :) (...Snowy --> BeautifulSnowfur right?) I liked how you ended the chapter, it kinda left me on a cliffhanger I guess. But Lash's conversation kinda adds a bit to her personality, which is good :) TWENTY ~~ So this chapter was kinda "two-sided" in a way. Inside, Lash is figuring things out, but outside she seems like a normal high-hunter. It was a good chapter, because we learn a bit more about Lash while she does too TWENTY-ONE ~~ YOUr FRIEND THE OVERSEER JUST MURDERED A CAT AND DUMPED THEM INTO HARVEY'S BELOVED RIVER This chapter was really interesting, I liked the somewhat suspense you add in here. It makes me want to read more :) Oh and Good job, Lash *nods head* don't trust the overseer.